


Feels This Right

by heyerruh



Series: Medical School and other Distractions [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Medical School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyerruh/pseuds/heyerruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is having a good day. Even medical school and neurophysiology can’t cramp his positivity, especially not with Adam around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels This Right

It all starts with the fact that it’s raining. The rain makes the general population lazy and it distracts extremely-tired-yet-restless medical students. Listening in class is a chore and Kris knew they all just want to go home and sleep. But they couldn’t just do that, especially because they’re first year medical students and the neuroscience module is one of the hardest and most complicated one that Kris has to deal with since he chose to pursue becoming a doctor.

The class is pretty light. Their block’s been divided into groups and each group had been assigned a neurological case to report on. 

Kris’ attention didn’t really have to be on what is going on in front of the class. It should be but it really isn’t. Instead of listening to the song his classmate Kelly wrote on ALS or instead of watching Tommy and Sutan parade around with brown bows on their heads, Kris’ attention is on Adam, his seatmate since school started.

Another class before them had used the classroom and they had left the room with chairs unarranged.

 _I’m not complaining though,_ Kris thinks.

And of course, he doesn’t, not when it leaves him and Adam with one seat and a floor space that could fit four. Adam, being the gentleman that he is, offers to take the floor and Kris graciously takes the chair.

Kris is only wearing their standard uniform, not needing to change for their report but Adam’s wearing pants that fit him better than their white pair ever could and a button down shirt that matches his eyes. He can’t help but look at his friend, loving how well fitting clothes can make him so content with just looking at Adam.

It also tickles at Kris’ heart, knowing how he’s the one that helped Adam fold his sleeves and fixed his hair into the organized mess they were now. _All boyfriendly duties, without being the boyfriend,_ Kris thinks. He huffs at his thoughts and Adam hears him, catches Kris looking down at him.

“So this is how it feels like to sit beside me,” he jokes, a warm smile on his face.

Kris laughs, unnerved at being caught staring and relieved that Adam’s still so oblivious when it comes to his feelings. 

Adam’s tall at an inch over six feet and Kris is a few inches shorter (try seven inches).

“Exactly! Feel how it is to be normal-sized and not a giant then, for once,” he answers, “this is good for me too. My neck’s been having a work out, having to look up at you whenever I talk to you.”

Adam smiles, turns and reaches for his bag.

Kris watches him rummage through it for a little bit then faces the front. Tommy’s getting the hang of flipping his hair, even with a bow on his head, and Sutan’s being his regular fabulous self. Kris smiles at how easygoing people could still be even though they’ve only three days to revise for their 200-point exam.

He feels something prodding his thigh. He looks to his left and sees Adam looking at him.

“Hm?”

“I want to sleep. I’m so tired,” Adam complains.

“Still sleepy after yesterday?”

“What happened yesterday?” Adam asks, a barely-contained smile on his face.

“You slept the whole night, I’m sure. Don’t even try and hide that from me, Adam,” Kris says matter-of-factly.

Adam pouts.

“But I was sleepy. And tired. And sleepy,” he whines.

“You always are, Adam. Go lie down. There are three more cases to go anyway, I’ll wake you when we’re done,” Kris offers.

“You’re so good to me,” mumbles Adam as he turns back to manipulate his bag into being his makeshift pillow.

Kris hums and looks towards the front again. He hears Adam’s clothes rustling as it hits the floor and he hears Adam snuffling a little bit. Kris decides to make himself comfortable too, so he slides down his chair a bit, hooking his right heel on the bottom part meant for books and extending his left leg forward. He’s watching Cale play Plague on his iPad when he feels Adam hook his leg over Kris’ and moves it towards him.

He looks at Adam and sees him dozing off, his face turned towards Kris. He couldn’t remove the smile that glues itself onto his face if he wanted to.

He gets his phone out to send a message to Cale.

_ This feels terribly domestic. Idk what’s happening. _

He sees Cale look back towards him and Adam, and then back to his game. Kris’ phone doesn’t take long to vibrate after that.

_ It LOOKS terribly domestic too.  _

Kris is about to reply when he feels Adam prodding him again.

“Yes, Adam?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“You were already dozing off a while ago.”

“But I’m not comfy.”

Kris gives an exasperated sigh but he’s smiling nonetheless.

“What do you want me to do, then?”

He sees Adam look at his uniform hanging on the wall bracket connecting the speaker to the wall and then back at Kris. He’s making a puppy face and Kris just knows that what’s coming will get him out of his comfortable position.

“Could you please get that for me?”

Kris rolls his eyes but gets up anyway. All six feet of Adam’s in the way though and Kris has no other way of getting to where Adam’s uniform is but by stepping over Adam. He’s already reaching for Adam’s clothes when he realizes his position, his legs straddling Adam’s sides. He looks down and sees Adam smirking.

“Not the best position to be getting this,” Kris murmurs and steps his other leg over Adam and positioning his legs together. He battles with the hanger for a bit, the nasty thing, silently blaming it for the reddening of his face instead of the truth that he’s just hypersensitive when it came to Adam and the crush they never spoke about.

He hands Adam his uniform and goes back to his seat, resuming the position that he just left.

 _Casual confidence, Kris. Breathe,_ he tells himself.

“Thanks, Kris. You’re always so good to me,” says Adam as he gets up to put his clothes into his bag and making it plumper and more pillow-like.

“Sure, man,” Kris answers.  
 _As if I could be anything but, especially when it comes to you,_ he muses.

Tommy is back on his seat beside Cale and Andrew. He turns towards Adam and then raises his eyebrow at Kris. Kris merely shrugs; knowing Tommy will understand that as Kris’ usual _your guess is as good as mine, man_ expression.

Adam sees Tommy.

“Good job acting gay, man. Didn’t even realize you were acting,” teases Adam.

“HA HA, funny Adam. Go to sleep, lame-o,” answers Tommy before he helps Cale with his virus spreading. 

Kris is about to doze off when he feels Adam prodding at him again.

“This position’s really comfy,” Adam muses.

“I can see that, Adam,” replies Kris.

He looks at Adam and sees him smiling at Kris, his eyes droopy but his smile is kind and charming. It makes Kris stop breathing because this man, the one he’s been sitting next to since medical school started back in September and the one he’s been classmates with in college, has slowly inched his way into his heart.

 _It’s not love, though, at least not yet,_ he thinks to himself.

“Do you mind how our legs are tangled?” Adam asks.

Kris can’t bring himself to say no, can’t bring himself to answer at all. He doesn’t mind. He likes it but how can he tell Adam that when they’ve never even talked about how he felt?

Adam probably takes Kris’ silence the wrong way and slowly pushes Kris’ leg away and then extends his to rest on the floor. Kris doesn’t stop him. He’s disappointed by the change in position but he doesn’t know how to word it; so he ignores it and goes back to blankly watching the reporters and listening to Dr. Cowell question the current group on resting tremors.

“Hey Kris,” whispers Adam.

“Yeah?” Kris asks as he turns towards Adam.

Adam’s eyes are closed but he’s smiling.

“I really would have wanted to make a song for our group,” says Adam.

“I know, okay, I told them that that’s what you wanted, but they said they wanted a standard report and you didn’t fight them on the idea and so I went with what they wanted too,” explains Kris.

“I would’ve rocked that song.”

“I would’ve written it for you, you know, we would’ve won Neuro Record of the Year if it ever existed,” answers Kris.

Adam sighs.

“We’ll do it next time, babe,” Kris whispers.

“I know, babe,” Adam whispers back.

He reaches back into his makeshift pillow, pulling out his Kindle.

“Here, read that book we found that day you found me in the library. It’s so funny and tragic in all the wrong ways,” says Adam as he hands Kris the gadget.

“But class is almost done.”

“It’s pretty short. You’ll finish it within the hour and I wouldn’t leave until you finish it. It’s about two lovers and a unicorn, Kris. Doesn’t that entice you enough?”

“Fine, fine, here I go then.”

“It’s the type that doesn’t let you put it down until you’re done with it anyway,” Adam says as he reclines back on his bag, slowly sliding his leg over Kris’ and pulling it towards him.

Kris reads, half-concentrating on the book while he feels Adam squeezing his leg a little bit every few minutes.

He only stops reading when Dr. Cowell ends the class and Adam gets up enough to support his head on Kris’ hip. He yawns drowsily and goes still again.

Kris wants to push back his hair but he knows he shouldn’t. There are certain boundaries that you just do not overstep with a friend that you have a crush on, especially when you don’t know if they feel the same. He smiles though because Adam’s adorable when he’s sleepy and cuddly, when he thinks he’s just being his normal, adorable self, not knowing how much he affects Kris.

“I’m almost done, Adam,” whispers Kris.

“I’ll wait, it’s fine,” Adam answers as he snuffles and gets up.

Kris couldn’t help himself; he’s drawn to Adam and their very tactile friendship. He leans his head against Adam’s hip as he continues to read.

He feels Adam lean towards him and he’s happy for the contact as he finishes the book.

“That’s a sad story, man, why’d she have to make someone else up to love her? Wasn’t he enough?”

“She wasn’t happy, Kris, he didn’t give her the attention she needed,” explains Adam.

“Again, man. That’s so sad,” as he hands Adam back his Kindle.

“Don’t worry, that won’t happen to us. We’ll always give each other the attention the other needs,” answers Adam, so nonchalant in his explanation. 

Kris’ heart skips a beat. They say their goodbyes to each other and Kris sticks around a bit to talk to their friends. Adam’s already out the door when Kris realizes that Adam’s left his phone on floor by Kris’ feet and his laptop under Kris’ iPad. 

Kris gives another sigh of exasperation as he picks up his things, gives Tommy and the others a shout goodbye as he runs outside to reach Adam. He sees him by the stairs, rummaging through his bag.

“Leaving without these, Adam?” Kris has an eyebrow up, a habit he’d learned from Adam himself.

Adam looks up and sheepishly eyes the objects Kris is holding up.

“I knew I forgot some things,” kids Adam.

Kris is waiting for Adam when Sutan and the rest of the troupe come out of the classroom doors.

“You’re still here?” asks Cale.

“Adam forgot his laptop, I had to run out and get it to him before he leaves without it,” explains Kris.

“Such a boyfriend,” Tommy teases, his eyebrow raised towards Kris.

Kris ignores the comment, opting to head down with Cale instead as he tries to control the redness of his face.

“You need a ride home, bud?” asks Cale.

Kris nods his head, looking up to where Adam is and smiling at him.

 _Not riding with him today. I will not turn it into an everyday thing,_ Kris thinks resolutely.

On the elevator though, he and Adam smile at each other as it goes down to the first floor.

Cale heads out first, heading to his car along with Torres, knowing Kris will follow when he’s done with Adam. Kris stays back to say goodbye to Adam.

“So, you have to sleep less and study more this weekend, Adam. The pathways and tracts aren’t easy,” says Kris, resuming his usual motherhen-ing.

“But I’ve already had them memorized,” says Adam, a smirk on his face.

“I know, I know, but you have to keep repeating it to yourself. I’ve no idea how I’m memorizing all the lesions and localizing the lesions is a bit hard for me,” complains Kris.

“It’s okay, you can do it, Kris.”

“You can say that because you’re good with lesions, Adam. We’re not all as smart as you, you know.” Kris pouts. “I’ll be retained a year if I don’t fix my grades.”

“Hey, none of that, you’re stuck with me…with all of us,” admonishes Adam.

Kris silently wishes that Adam didn’t say the last part. He hums his agreement anyway.

Adam steps forward towards Kris and Kris automatically raises his head, ready for the kiss on the cheek and the hug that has become a semi-routine for both of them. 

In and out of the hug in less than a few seconds, that’s how they are. Sometimes Kris feels like he’s seeing things the way he wants to see them and other times, he can’t deny that maybe something really is happening between them. He’s liked Adam as a friend since he first met him in college but his crush started a year ago and hasn’t stopped since.

It’s been an exciting few months since he’s had the chance to be Adam’s seat mate and close friend and Kris doesn’t want it to stop. Whatever the future brings for both of them, Kris is happy that they’re really good friends now.

“Kris, Cale’s itching to leave already,” Torres’ disembodied voice says and Kris and Adam are startled out of the world that they’ve created just for the two of them.

“I’m coming, Torres,” Kris shouts.

Adam sniggers.

Kris raises an eyebrow.

“Phrasing, man,” Adam explains.

Kris rolls his eyes. “You’re such a boy, Adam.”

Adam laughs and starts walking towards his car.

Kris turns and walks towards Cale’s car.

“Hey, Kris!” calls Adam.

Kris turns back towards Adam.

“Yeah?”

“Be safe, okay? And study!”

Adam smiles again and waves goodbye.

Kris turns away from Adam, the last time for that day, with a smile on his face.

_Whatever happens to us, whether we become friends or more than, he makes me happy and I’m thankful._

“Man, you’re smiling on your own again, thinking about Adam, aren’t you?” Cale teases.

Kris realizes that he’d absently gotten into Cale’s car, so stuck in thoughts of Adam.

“Just drive, man,” barks Kris.

Torres and Cale don’t mention how red Kris’ face is or how he doesn’t deny Cale’s statement.

They all just laugh and dig into the french fries that Cale has had the time to buy while waiting for Kris.

His phone vibrates as he puts a fry into his mouth. It’s a message from Adam.

_ You da best!!! _

_Yup, it’s been a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m studying for my own neurophysiology exam and this just came to my head. LOL. I couldn't go back to studying without writing this first. Pardon my writing; I’m rusty. I haven’t written in a year but I knew that whatever happened, if I wrote again, it’d be Kradam. They own my heart. Title comes from 1D’s _They Don’t Know About Us_. No beta for this since it was so random. Enjoy!:) Comments are appreciated.


End file.
